<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BAU Family Christmas by lightsinthefloors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331826">BAU Family Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors'>lightsinthefloors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BAU holidays! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Christmas, Fluff, Found Family, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M, Moreid, Presents, Team Bonding, emily and Spencer are the dynamic duo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthefloors/pseuds/lightsinthefloors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s a better way to spend Christmas than with the people you love most?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BAU holidays! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BAU Family Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I tell you guys I did not think I was gonna finish this on time. I truly wanted this out before Christmas but I was so busy it slipped my mind! Next thing I know it’s Christmas and I have nothing written. But! It’s 11:41 pm on Christmas Day for me, so I am not late! It is still December 25th for me. I’m so happy I got this out, I hope you all love it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Christmas Eve, and everyone is happy. There’s been years where the team has had a case over the holidays, which is never fun. Luckily, this year is not one of those years. Although everyone usually ends up at JJ’s, Spencer and Derek decided to host this year, and people are just starting to pile into their apartment. </p><p>“I think this was a great idea,” Penelope beams, setting her bag of gifts down on the table. “You guys decorated so well! Why don’t we do things here more often?”</p><p>“I don’t know, baby girl,” Derek answers honestly. “But I guess we decided it would be fun to try it this year.”</p><p>“Well, it was a great choice,” Penelope smiles. “Where’s Spencer?”</p><p>“Our room. Last minute, and I mean very last minute, wrapping. He thought he had so much time, but it turns out he was wrong,” Derek chuckles fondly. </p><p>“Are you two talking about me?” Spencer asks, raising an eyebrow as he walks down the hall. </p><p>“Only in a good way of course,” Penelope chuckles, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Merry Christmas Eve!”</p><p>“You too,” he grins. “Are you the first one here?”</p><p>She nods, but there’s a knock at the door before she can say anything else. Spencer goes to answer it this time, beaming widely when he sees Emily. He lets her in, knowing it must be freezing out. She smiles up at him, placing her armful of gifts on the ground for a moment. </p><p>“Hey, you,” Emily grins, hugging him tight. “How’s it going?”</p><p>“Good,” Spencer sighs happily, hugging her back. “Let me help you carry everything.”</p><p>The two of them make their way to the dining room, putting everything on the table. Emily greets Derek and Penelope, hugs and kisses all around. </p><p>“Why is everyone putting present on the table, where we eat? Put them under the tree,” Derek sighs, an exasperated yet fond smile on his face. </p><p>The three others pout like kids, but pick everything back up, putting the gifts underneath the tree instead. It’s not long before everyone else arrives, Hotch, JJ, and Rossi all piling in soon. The group of them sit in the living room, glasses of wine in hand. They talk and laugh, just enjoying the time they have while they don’t have to worry about work. As much as they see each other, it’s not too often that they don’t have a case to think about, let alone spend a holiday together. Spencer is sandwiched between Derek and Emily, and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. He’s with the people he loves the most, and there’s not a worry in his mind. Derek feels the same, completely content with his arm around Spencer’s lithe waist and the smell of Penelope’s cookies in the air. Everyone has a smile on their face, completely relaxed. JJ and Hotch have to leave after dinner, both having their boys to go home to. But it’s alright because they’re here now and that’s what’s important. </p><p>“We should do gifts soon, since JJ and I have to go in a while,” Hotch suggests, an unusual content smile on his face. </p><p>Everyone agrees, passing things around. Some are gag gifts, like Rossi’s #1 Mom mug from Derek, while some are practical, such as Spencer’s travel coffee mug from Hotch. However, all of them are thoughtful and sweet, everyone loving what they received. Penelope had knit everyone a scarf- mauve pink for JJ, emerald green for Emily, maroon for Rossi, charcoal grey for Hotch, deep blue for Derek, and purple for Spencer. They all love them, eagerly throwing them on and showing them off. All in all, this year is successful when it comes to gifts, everyone smiling brightly as their hearts feel almost too full of love. Soon enough, it’s dinner time, everyone making their way to the kitchen. Derek figured it would be easiest for everyone to serve themselves and eat in the living room, their apartment not having the biggest dining room area. </p><p>“I helped make dinner,” Spencer announces proudly, earning him some smiles. Everyone knows he’s not the best chef, so this is a big deal for him. </p><p>“Think you’re ready for a cooking lesson from the real chef of the group?” Rossi asks, pointing to himself. </p><p>“Definitely,” Spencer beams. “I’m definitely not as good as you, though.”</p><p>“With time, kiddo, you’ll be half as good as I am,” Rossi promises, sending everyone into a fit of laughter. </p><p>Finally, after a few more delays, the group of them is back in the living room, plates in their laps. They eat quickly, all of them ready for some of Penelope’s desserts. Her cookies are irresistible, and she made sure to make a lot this year. </p><p>“I don’t know how you all go through these so fast,” she had said the year before, eyeing the empty container and everyone’s drowsy faces. </p><p>“It’s like you spike them with something that makes them irresistible,” Derek groaned, laying across the couch. </p><p>Penelope only laughed, neither confirming nor denying. While in retrospect she realizes it maybe might not have been the best idea to make even more cookies than usual, only adding fuel to the fire, she just wants them to be happy. And happy they are- as soon as dinner is finished, cookies become piled high on plates (snowman plates, courtesy of JJ). It’s not long before everyone slowly comes to a stop, realizing they overdid it a little just as they do every year. But they wouldn’t change a thing, completely content. Everyone feels a little warm and fuzzy inside, and while they can’t tell if it’s because it’s Christmas Eve or because they’re with the people they love, it’s a great feeling to have. </p><p>It’s not long before JJ and Hotch have to get back to their boys, bidding everyone farewell and a merry Christmas. Spencer is sad to see them go so early, but is more happy for them than anything. Both JJ and Hotch have such an admirable love for their kids, making him feel warm inside whenever he thinks about it. Rossi is out the door not long after them, claiming he isn’t as young as he used to be and needs to get to bed. He kisses each of their cheeks, feeling more parental than ever. </p><p>“Now don’t stay up too late, or else Santa won’t come,” Rossi reminds, gathering all of his things in his arms as he makes his way out. </p><p>“Yes, Mom,” the four of them chime, grinning widely. </p><p>“Goodnight, kids. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a goodnight,” Rossi calls, heading out into the snowy weather and shutting the door behind him. </p><p>“And then there were four,” Emily grins mischievously. “I say what better an occasion to open the wine I got from Rossi than now? I’m with my best friends and it’s Christmas Eve. Let’s do it.”</p><p>“Okay!” Penelope beams madly, getting up to find the corkscrew. “You know, it always ends up being the four of us at the end of events.”</p><p>“We’re just the life of the party, sweetness,” Derek calls, pulling Spencer to lay against his chest. “You doing okay, angel?”</p><p>Spencer nods, looking up at him with a sweet smile, the smile that absolutely melts Derek’s heart whenever he sees it. “I’m fine. I’m just... overwhelmingly happy right now,” he chuckles softly. “I wouldn’t want tonight to be any different. Everything is perfect.”</p><p>Derek smiles back, kissing his forehead. “I’m with you, pretty boy. Everything is pretty perfect if I do say so myself.”</p><p>Emily and Penelope return a moment later, filling everyone’s glasses once more. Now that it’s only them left, there’s no use in spreading out. Penelope curls up against Derek’s other side while Emily sprawls out, her head resting against Spencer’s middle. She smiles softly as she gets close as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. When she first met Spencer, he was wary of claps on the shoulder and Penelope’s frequent hugs. Now, he has no problem receiving touches from the people he loves, able to put his guard down for a little. Emily couldn’t be more proud of how far he’s come. </p><p>“You guys are like... some of the best people I’ve ever met,” Spencer mumbles, the genius for once not totally sure what to say. “I really love you guys.”</p><p>“We love you too, honey,” Penelope smiles, reaching over to hold his hand. “I wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with anyone else.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Derek agrees, Emily nodding her head too. </p><p>Spencer smiles bashfully, nuzzling into Derek’s neck. The older man puts on a Christmas movie, the four of them finally settling down enough to watch it. The peacefulness doesn’t last for long though, the group getting increasingly sillier the more wine drunk they get. They go through more cookies and most of Emily’s bottle, making several toasts to Rossi since he bought it. They watch movies for the next few hours, everyone finally calming down for good as they grow more and more tired. Emily, Penelope, and Spencer are near passed out by the end of their final movie, Derek heading to the linen closet for blankets to get together a makeshift bed for the girls. Spencer sits up and rubs his eyes blearily when he feels Derek get up, but doesn’t move, just watching him with heavy eyes. </p><p>“Derek,” Spencer mumbles once he comes back, looking up at him.</p><p>“What’s up, baby boy?” Derek asks, glancing over at him. </p><p>“It’s passed midnight. Merry Christmas,” Spencer states, a small smile coming up on his face. </p><p>Derek stares at him for a moment before smiling widely, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Spencer leans back against the couch, watching Derek get the blankets together and the girls on either side of him. He thinks about how JJ and Hotch must be getting Christmas presents under the tree ready, both of their boys eagerly awaiting Santa, and how Rossi truly sees them all as his own kids, the older man being a better father to Spencer than his own ever was. There’s a peaceful smile on his face as he reminisces, nothing but good feelings in his heart right now. It’s now officially Christmas, and everyone is happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you guys catch the charcoal grey reference</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>